


johnny breaks three hearts

by nakamoon



Series: Random Generator. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, did this for the giggles but there werent many giggles lol, um well this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamoon/pseuds/nakamoon
Summary: Johnny Seo knows two things in life. The first one is that durian is really, really gross. The second one is that he’d eat one thousand of them for Ten.Yukhei only knows one thing: he isn’t Ten.





	johnny breaks three hearts

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i wrote this today bc [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhei/pseuds/hyuckhei) and [sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoung/pseuds/zoo) and i decided to use a random ship generator. i got johnny/lucas high school au lmao. this drabble is for them uwu.

**: :**

Johnny Seo knows two things in life. The first one is that durian is really, really gross.

The second one is that he’d eat one thousand of them for Ten. It kind of sucks that out of all fruits that's the only one Ten likes, but Johnny is aware that no one is perfect. He can live with that.

He’s known his friend for nearly four years now, back when they started high school and were merely freshmen. It took him maybe one whole year to realize he was in love with him. One year of them going to each other’s houses, doing homework together, watching scary movies next to each other. Of Ten saying dumb jokes and Johnny laughing at them not because he’s in love with him, but because Ten is the funniest person Johnny knows, even if Doyoung judges them constantly and tells them to get a new sense of humour.

The next three years are filled with Johnny being a hopeless fool, watching Ten, never from afar, always by his side. He’s seen him smile, being a lovely silly mess (during the summer when they went to get ice cream together because the Chicago heat was too much), seen his downs (when he was injured and couldn't participate in the school’s dance recital and blamed himself over and over). He’s seen Ten grow up from a flimsy little boy with too much imagination and ugly hair highlights, to a college-aged man with aspirations and dreams.

And the thing is, he’s pretty sure Ten feels the same way towards him; if the glances and too-long touches when they hold hands are anything to go by. He’s caught Ten staring at him instead of doing his class assignments more than enough times, but it’s alright because Johnny does it too and more than Ten is aware of. He likes the way his hand fits around Ten’s significantly smaller one, the way their matching rings look together. He likes the way Ten's silvery laugh creates a melody with his own deep one. He just likes the sound of Johnny and Ten.

It’s actually astounding how far they’ve let their silly crushes come this far. Johnny isn’t the type to bottle things up, to keep his feelings away. He knows Ten isn’t either, that he voices what he wants and how he feels. Maybe he’s been waiting for the other to make a move, maybe he’s been too afraid, Johnny doesn't know. But it’s ok. It’s ok because today is finally the day he tells Ten how in love with him he is, and if all goes well, today is the day Ten will say he loves him back.

Johnny makes a turn to the left, where the empty east wing hallway is. No one’s in sight, everyone’s too busy signing yearbooks and crying tearful farewells, this side of the school is effectively empty. Johnny doesn’t feel that way, he feels light, hopeful, a little nervous. Maybe a kiss with Ten is worth it. He is sure of it. Jungwoo mentioned Ten would be in the courtyard with him for a few moments. Johnny can get there in less than 3 minutes and the thought makes his palms sweat and his heart beat a little faster. Damn his teenage hormones.

“Ok, ok, you can do this Youngho, you’re the man, you’re _The_ Johnny,” he says to himself, a pinch to the nose. “If that sophomore nerd Mark did it, you can too. There’s nothing—”

“Johnny?” a deep voice calls from behind. For a moment, Johnny is mortified that he was just heard by a stranger, that they somehow know exactly what he’s about to do. He turns around and faces none other than Yukhei Wong.

He’s friendly with Yukhei, they’ve been together in the debate team since sophomore year after all. “Yukhei.” Johnny greets, moving a piece of astray chestnut hair off his face. Maybe it’s getting too long, he should cut it this coming summer.

“Hi, Johnny,” Yukhei coughs but doesn’t continue. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes looking at the red lockers beside him, aloof.

“Um, do you want anything?” Johnny says as politely as he can. This is weird, Yukhei is usually loud, boisterous. This seems like a small version of that colorful guy. Maybe there’s something wrong and he’s here to—

“I’m in love with you, Johnny.”

Johnny feels a cold breeze as he hears those words. It’s a weird feeling, being confessed to. He doesn’t expect it. Especially not from Yukhei. Not only is he popular and liked and part of the soccer team, but there’s no way he’s in love with Johnny. Johnny hasn’t done anything to be loved by him. Johnny is just plain Johnny who says hi to him once in a while.

“It helps if you reply, you know.” Yukhei laughs softly with a scratch of his neck.

“You like me.” Is all he can repeat dumbly.

“No,” Yukhei frowns, “I said _I’m in love_ with you.” He pauses for a second, the silence deafening, before continuing, “God, isn’t it terrifying?”

Johnny’s mouth is dry. “In love? Yukhei is-- is this a prank? Am I being watched by your friends right now?”

Yukhei sighs. “Is it that out of nowhere then? Maybe I should’ve been more obvious. It’s not easy liking Johnny Seo though. He’s kinda clueless, and that’s coming from me.”

“I’m sorry Yukhei, I don’t believe this, are you being honest?”

Yukhei raises his voice, determined, “At least believe me, ok? It’s not fake that everytime you laugh I have to stop what I’m doing and watch like a fool. Or that I try and go to every single one of your photography exhibits. I know it sounds stupid but four years is not a short time to fall in love with someone. Also, I’m sure you’re the only reason why I even passed English class.”

“English class?”

“I wrote poetry about you, Johnny, _poetry_!”

Johnny’s mind whirs at one mile per minute, it’s too much for his confused brain.  He takes one look at Yukhei. His heart clenches a little bit, Yukhei is more than handsome. His full lips and his giant eyes adorned with pretty lashes would make anyone look twice. Apparently anyone but Johnny. What is he even supposed to say? He can’t-- he can’t say he loves him back, that would be insane, but how does he turn him down? Johnny’s never been put in this position before.

“You don’t have to say anything,” The other boy reads his mind. “I just wanted to get it off my chest. I’m a little disappointed, I guess. But it’s fine.” he ponders for a second, “This is how one of my poems goes actually. I titled it Johnny Breaks a Heart.”

“Did you really?”

“No.” Yukhei sighs. “I changed it to a girl’s name.”

Johnny’s heart aches intensely. This isn’t how he’s supposed to feel. All the guys in the movies and books reject girls that confess to them like it’s just another day job. This is what being sensible gets him. He feels bad for Yukhei, can almost feel his pain. Because it might make him an awful person but, every time Yukhei speaks, beautiful brown eyes and a mischievous smile flash at the back of Johnny’s mind. Maybe in another universe where he’s not in love with Ten he could love Yukhei back. It’s not this one.

Still, it feels like every one of Johnny’s sighs and every one of his longing stares have been Yukhei’s as well. Maybe they’ve been connected this way for years now. Just wistful, yearning hearts beating at the same time.

And Yukhei might say he’s fine, that he’s alright with Johnny’s rejection, but Johnny can see his nervous lips and his eyes with tears threatening to fall down and _this isn’t fair._  Johnny never wanted to hurt anyone like this. Especially in a way he has no control over, in a way that makes him feel bad because he knows Yukhei is a good person. A good person that deserves a good boyfriend and to be loved back. It's fine; because Johnny can't love Yukhei back but he's sure someone will.

“I’m sorry, Yukhei.” he replies softly and does the one thing his sad heart tells him to do. He surges forward, grabs the slightly shorter boy’s chin and plants a kiss on his lips. He knows this doesn’t help at all, but maybe he can give Yukhei something that will only be theirs.

It doesn’t last long and it’s very chaste. He’s not even sure Yukhei registers it before it’s done but Johnny doesn’t have time to think about it. Not when a sudden squeak of shoes sound behind him and when he turns around all he sees is a blur running in the other direction.

A short boy with black hair and pierced ears. Tear-stained cheeks and a ring on his left hand. 

Becuase life is a bitch and timing is her accomplice.

And Johnny’s heart breaks into a hundred pieces, but maybe his is already the third one to break today.

**: :**

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: ok do johncas  
> me: does tenny and like 5 words of johncas
> 
> anyways fdsgfdgfd i love yukhei.


End file.
